The Best Game I Hate
by jonasLOVE003
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old girl is forced to go with her Grandfather to a father-daughter golf, but ends up meeting some very interesting people! horrible Summary.. but includes Jonas Brothers
1. Intro

_Along with seeing a curly head of hair, and a faint "I'm sorry.", the last thing that I heard was the faded sound of whining sirens, before I blacked out. _


	2. The Golf Ball

Life is hard when your a 14 year old living with your grandfather, constantly wondering what life would be like if your mom was still alive. Where the only things that keeping you motivated and alive are your friends, and the thought of someday meeting Nicholas Jonas, who you have loved since you first heard him sing on broadway 9 years ago, when your mom was still with you.

**Kate's POV**

_Today is officially one of the worst days of my life. _My name is Kate, I'm 14, but my mom died when I was 10, and my dad is a total drug addict, which is why I live with my grandfather. So, here I am, stuck at "Happy Hollywood Golf Course," surrounded by fathers and daughters, for "Father-Daughter day." I don't really think I could be any more bored. What i do NOT get at all is how someone could have fun hitting a little ball, with a club, into a stupid hole that is WHO KNOWS how far away. Yet, here I am, attempting this "sport," and to put it simply, SUCKING at it.

**Nick's POV**

"It's time to go!" I yelled. I have been waiting for about 5 months to finally get back to hollywood, from our sold-out tour, to play my favorite game. GOLF. and to play it at my favorite course, "Happy Hollywood Golf Course."

"One sec" yelled my older brother Joe. He takes the longest out of everyone in my family, including my mom, Denise.

But, as Joe said, he was down stairs in record time, and within 20 minutes, Kevin, Joe, and I were getting out of the car, and walking into "Happy Hollywood Golf Course." I could hardly contain my excitement. I am probably one of the best golfers my age, and I LOVE golf. Personally, I don't really get how someone can find it boring. I mean the suspense of knowing if you'll get the ball in the hole and win or not, its so exciting. As we walked out onto the putting green, I breathed in the fresh air, and couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, seconds later I realized the place was packed. Not only was it packed, it was packed with fathers, and daughters. Daughters who love music, who love pop, who love the Jonas Brothers. Thankfully most of them were to absorbed by their game of golf, or were busy with their dad, to notice the 3 celebrities walking onto the green.

"Yes!! HOLE IN ONE!" I shouted to Joe and Kevin. But they didn't really care that much, sure it was only the first hole, but they know I'm really good at golf, and get extremely competitive.

As we started walking to the second hole I saw the prettiest girl "attempting" to play golf. She had dirty blonde slightly curly hair, was wearing a green Hollister shirt and dark wash blue Hollister skinny jeans But, she looked like she was just hitting the ball to make whoever was with her happy. I decided I would try and show off a little, so I hit the ball as hard as I could, aimed at the hole, which just so happened to be near her. _Crap, crap, crap_, _its heading towards her_.

"Foreeee!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I didn't care if I attracted attention from onlookers, if she didn't move, she could get hurt.

**Kate's POV**

I could have swore someone just yelled a number, but this is golf, the only numbers involved in it are the numbe..

"Fourrrrr!!" The voice yelled again. Okay, I think who ever the person was talking to must either be deaf or have some sort of is "OWWWWWWWWW... wa wa da?" My grandfather looked over just in time to see me get hit with a golf ball.

"Honey?? Honey? You just got hit with a golf ball. Are you okay?" He asked me this, speaking each word really slow, and really quiet.

"Owww.. ma head hus, an I don fee veby web."

"It's okay. It's okay Kate, I'm calling the police now. Your head is bleeding pretty bad. Yes, yes, I'm calling because my grand-daughter just got hit with a golf ball, YES its bad. Okay, Okay, Okay good bye, and you too. Okay, the police are on their way." I could have sworn he said something about blood and police, but it was really hard to hear what he said. All of a sudden I heard running, and talking. I caught words like "Nick" and "accident" and "okay." I was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second, everything was getting blurry, I felt like I was gunna fall asleep. Along with seeing a curly head of hair, and a faint "I'm sorry.", the last thing that I heard was the faded sound of whining sirens, before I blacked out.

**Please Comment this. I have never written a fanfic before, and I wanted to know if I should continue. Please comment and give me suggestions. Oh, and if anyone wants to be in it let me know, I need a mean girl (of course), and other people that I cannot say without giving away part of the story.**


	3. Authors Note: Please read, IMPORTANT

Sorry for making you think I was updating. (even though I probably have like what, 4 readers) but I'm not going to update this story for a while because I'm creating a new one, and personally, I'm liking it a LOT more!

* * *

I Don't know exactly what to name it, but just wanna know if you would read it, here is just the beginning snippit that probably SUCKS ON ICE (yeah, ice, i figure skate.)

* * *

She had the beauty.

She had the brains.

She had the friends.

She even had the boyfriend.

Kate was perfect, and every ones envy.

* * *

14 Year-old Kate is the envy of everyone in school. Okay, maybe not everyone, but almost every girl in her grade. She has beautiful wavy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and the _perfect_,"I work out everyday" body. With Kate's good looks, her 4.0 average in school, and her popularity level, it was no surprise Kate was dating someone. But, not just any someone, Kate was dating Nick Jonas, yes, THE Nick Jonas. Not only was she lucky enough to be dating Nick, but he was a whole year older than her, and when your younger than 18, one year is one MAJOR difference. Most girls would just date Nick for the popularity, but Kate actually cared for Nick. He was the nicest, sweetest, cutest guy **ever**. And, Kate was especially lucky, because Nick was her neighbor.

Kate had known Nick and his brothers, Kevin and Joe, since the day they moved into the house next door when she was 7. The memory was amazingly clear considering it was 7 years ago.

* * *

Would you bother reading it?? I promise it will get better!! (its sure will have a twist too!) Please just leave ONE stinking comment each so I can get your opinions, or just like Private message me or something. Heck, I'll probably need characters D!!

**Comment!! and give me advice if you got any!! D Thanks guys D**


End file.
